Nighttime Explorations
by Yazethet
Summary: Draco in an invisibility cloak. Ginny in her nightshirt. Need I say more? Perhaps so. Takes place in Draco's 7th year and Ginny's 6th.


**Disclaimer:** Ms. Rowling owns the characters, objects, places, and all that is part of the Harry Potter Universe. I've just borrowed a few things for my own amusement, and hopefully yours.

**A/N:** One-Shot... I think. Was a wee bit drunk when I started this...hehe...and it bordered on NC-17...but I think it now passes as an R. Inform me if you believe otherwise. This is dedicated to any of my readers who wished Draco and Ginny would do a bit more than snogging in my other fic (Sneaky Slytherin). Mayhaps this will be a little more satisfying? I dunno. But it was rather amusing to write anyway. Reviews are always welcome :D

**Secondary A/N**: I'm updating to add this because of a rather disturbing review I recently got (and will probably remove due to unnecessary comments that were not constructive in the least). To clarify this happens in Draco's 7th year (18year old Draco and 17yr Ginny)...And you don't like a bit of smuttiness this isn't a good story for you to read or review. It is clearly labled as an R rated fic. These are fictional characters so take damn chillpill. I've read much worse...though again, if you feel that I'm wrong in my rating, just say so. There's no need to leave a review that is more graphic (and actually more worthy of an NC-17) than the fic. But if it's that upsetting to enough people I can certainly take this down. Or better yet, you've been warned...what the hell are you doing reading an R-rated HP fic anyway?

**Nighttime Explorations**

He was watching her again.

The corners of his mouth curled up into a diminutive grin as a wicked thought popped into his mind. 

He'd been watching her from afar for much too long now. It only pushed his obsession with her to the edge. He had almost forced her into a closet with him last week, but the package from his father had arrived and he decided to control his need to touch her for just a little longer. The invisibility cloak would prove much more fun.

He had practiced stealth for several days, wandering the castle behind prefects who were on patrol. When he was satisfied he had perfected his covert technique he put his plan into action. He watched the Gryffindor's portrait and listened for the password in case he needed it, but he found it rather easy to sneak in behind a group of students who were heading for the dorms. 

Tonight he had finally found the opportunity to follow her. He remained her invisible shadow for nearly an hour as she chatted with her friends and did some homework in the common room. At last, she headed to her dorm. He followed her up the staircase of the tower until she reached the room she shared with five other Gryffindor girls. Three of them had already gotten ready for bed. 

He watched silently as she gathered some nightclothes. He thought he was going to be in for a treat, however, he had gotten slightly distracted watching the fourth roommate undress to her knickers and had turned just to see the redhead exiting the dorm. He wanted to follow, but he didn't want to chance arousing suspicion by opening the door again. He waited patiently as he was sure she would come back. 

He watched her roommate for a short time, finding her attractive, but not in the same way his redhead was. He had known many beautiful girls and had seen them in less than their knickers so he was not tempted to do anything more than look until the object of his obsession returned.

He was a little more than disappointed when she opened the door to the dorm fully dressed in her pajamas. But all was not lost. All she appeared to be wearing was an oversized tee. He could tell she had removed her bra. He wondered whether there was anything under the nightshirt at all. 

He was careful to stay out of her way, dancing around her as she moved about the room chatting a bit more with her roommates before throwing the scarlet covers back on her four poster bed. She had drawn the heavy curtains around the bed and bid her roommates goodnight before settling in. 

Draco stood still for several minutes trying to keep his patience. He wanted to draw the curtain back to see his sleeping beauty, but he dared not make a move until he knew the rest of the girls had drawn the curtains around their own beds. 

When all had quieted, he moved the curtains apart ever so slightly, just so he could glimpse her. The silky silvery material of the invisibility cloak fell away from his hand briefly as he did this, but he was no longer concerned that he would be seen. The shadows would cover his presence well enough. 

It took several more minutes for his eyes to adjust to darkness and he could see her creamy white skin against the dark covers. Her arms had been thrown haphazardly across her body and above her head. She had already kicked part of her covers off so one shapely leg was visible up to a rather high point on her thigh. 

He took another quick look around the room before parting the curtain even further. He could feel his excitement build and he was suddenly very curious to see if there _was_ anything under the tee. 

She murmured something and rolled away from him occupying the other side of the bed. She was lying on her side now, but the covers had been thrown almost completely off of her body. The long nightshirt was riding high on her thighs now, but still did not exactly reveal what he wanted to know. 

He slipped quietly between the curtains and positioned himself carefully next to her on the empty side of the bed making sure to adjust the invisibility cloak so it continued covering his entire body. He pulled the curtain shut and moved slowly closer to her so as not to wake her. 

He inhaled the scent of her hair and was possessed by the need to touch her. For a moment he wondered if he dared. Would she wake and alert the rest of her dorm mates? Would he be able to slip out undetected if that happened? He took another breath of her intoxicating scent and decided it would be worth the risk.

He inched closer to her.

She murmured something in her sleep, but she remained on her side.

He reached out and gently placed his hand covered in the silky fabric of the cloak on her hip. He let it remain there for a moment, testing to see if she reacted at all. She rolled slightly back toward him, but did not wake. His lips formed a smirk. 

He slid his hand down slowly, watching her all the while. When he reached the edge of her nightshirt he gently coaxed it up little by little until he felt a lacy material under the thin fabric of the invisibility cloak. He dared to pull the nightie up slightly higher so he could take a look. Black lace. Not quite what he had expected, yet not disappointing in the least.

He ran his hand slowly up her side taking the nightie up even higher loving the feel of her skin through the silky material of his cloak. She was just as soft as he had imagined her to be. She stirred slightly as he hit a point just below her ribs and assumed that perhaps she was ticklish there. He slowly ran his hand back down over the area he had already traced, wondering again if she would wake at his touch. She didn't.

He continued his exploration a little further, moving his hand over her flat, but soft abdomen and stopping only a moment over the indentation he knew to be her navel. The cloth of the cloak caught momentarily on something. His fingers traced a small round stud. A navel piercing? Interesting indeed.

His hand stopped roaming for a moment. He couldn't decide whether he should go higher or lower as both promised further pleasurable discoveries to be made, assuming she didn't wake to discover him.

He moved his hand higher, again slowly, as to take in every moment of contact with her skin. He was in no rush.

Once more, the moment his hand reached just below her ribcage she shivered slightly. He continued up until he reached the soft curve of the bottom of her breast. She had draped her arm across her bosom leaving very little access for him to move his hand up higher and was just about to return to a downward movement when she stirred again. 

Draco froze for a moment, but did not move his hand. He left it gently lying where it was as he was sure a quick movement would get her attention. To his delight she rolled again toward him and repositioned her arm above her head leaving him full access to explore further. 

He slid his hand even higher, taking the nightshirt with his movement. He felt the soft flesh of her breast under his hand and his excitement hardened even more. He was fascinated with this game and didn't know if he could bring himself to stop. He inched her shirt even higher to reveal the round perfection that he had expected. He ran his thumb over her nipple feeling it harden slightly under his touch. 

she moaned slightly in her sleep. A small grin appeared on her face. The smile that had been glued to his face since the discovery of his new plaything broadened. So the little Weasel was enjoying this. He wondered if perhaps she thought she was dreaming. Again, he pushed to see what precisely he could get away with. 

He continued toying with the sensitive bud and then tugged the hood of the cloak back slightly. He gently brushed his lips against hers and then trailed down to the nape of her neck, lingering slightly whenever another soft moan escaped her lips. 

She moved. She rolled away again so her back was to him. He continued to allow his fingers to explore the texture of her skin, but moved his hand downward this time. He continued brushing his lips against the apparently sensitive spots on her neck but let his fingers slowly brush past the indentation of her midsection. He reached the lacy elastic that marked the top of her knickers. His fingers traveled still downward over the top of the material to the place of most interest. He felt heat radiating from the area he wished to explore next and stifled his own groan of pleasure at this discovery. She again moaned, her pillow muffling the sound this time. She rolled back again, but with a little more vigor than before. 

Draco had been forced to retreat his explorations while she repositioned herself. Unfortunately, as she readjusted her leg, it came in contact with a highly sensitive part of his anatomy. Her leg brushed in an upward direction until, much to Draco's shock, the pressure that had been building was released. 

he cursed and held himself still until the sensation passed, but Ginny was already stirring. He quickly, yet clumsily, moved from her side, exiting through the opening in the curtain. He readjusted the invisibility cloak, concealing himself just as a candle was lit. 

It was one of the roommates.

Draco backed into a corner and stayed silent. 

Ginny pulled the curtain open after taking a moment to readjust her nightshirt. she whispered.

I thought I heard something, the girl with the candle said in a low voice.

Yeah, me too, Ginny said breathlessly. She surveyed the circular room for a moment. But I don't see anything.

Are you alright? Mo asked. You seem kind of...flustered.

Ginny shifted slightly. Yeah. I just had another one of those dreams.

her roommate smiled wickedly. Pale blonde hair and silver eyes again?

Ginny nodded, an impish grin spreading over her face.

Better let you get back to sleep then.

Ginny nodded again. Night, Mo.

Sweet dreams, Gin.

Ginny was sure they would be, as in her dreams was the only place she thought it possible for such sweetness to exist.

After some time standing in silence, Draco felt it safe to exit the dorm. He needed to clean himself up. But he would be back. Perhaps tomorrow night. No, definitely tomorrow night. He had some unfinished business to attend to. 

He smiled. 

If she was going to have naughty little dreams about him, then he felt it his duty to fulfill her fantasies. 


End file.
